Succubus
Succubi are the prototypical monsters of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Even in the time of the former Demon Lord, when most monsters ate and butchered humans, succubi were beautiful female demons who lived by milking spirit energy from male victims. The current Demon Lord who is also a succubus, by unknown means, imbued part of her own succubi energy into all the other races of monster, so in the current age every demon from the akaname to the zombie have the alluring appearance and lust of the succubi. Since the pecking order among monsters now relies on how well you can seduce or abduct a man, rather than how powerful or ferocious you are, the ranking of the succubi increased within the Demon Realm hierarchy. Because the Demon Lord exerts a metaphysical control over demonic energy, it is succubi that human women transform into by defaultFallen Maidens; Succubus by Default by means of mana corruption in most cases. When a woman ends up becoming a succubus, they pass through an intermediate state known as a Lesser SuccubusIt is not clear whether the intermediate state of a lesser succubus occurs only in the process of becoming a full succubus; or if it applies to the whole succubus family; or if most monstergirl varieties have a quasi-lesser-succubus state. It definitely occurs in the case of youkos and inaris, via kitsune-tsuki., but if they were imbued with enough demonic energy, they will often directly convert into a full succubus.This is what happens with Deruella's conversion of Wilmarina Noscrim. One succubus in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world is named: Wilmarina Noscrim. There is a mutant subspecies of succubus, the alice. The daughters of the Demon Lord are sufficiently powerful enough to have been given their own classification, known to everyone as the lilim. Encyclopedia Entry: A greater demon possessing extremely powerful abilities that lives in Demon Realms, They are called Succubi. They appear in various places in search of human men even outside of Demon Realms. Some of them also assume a human form and take up residence in human settlements. The majority of the monsters that have changed into the form of a woman and begun feeding on human spirit energy have done so due to the influence of the current Demon Lord, however, the succubi are a race that have always had the form of a woman and fed on spirit energy, even ages ago. In order to meet the desire of a wide variety of types of men, they range from having full, voluptuous bodies, to having bodies that stay like that of a child and never grow. Despite the variations, all are beautifully lewd, arousing the desire of men. Just as their appearances vary greatly, so too do their personalities, but every succubus has in common being extremely lustful and dedicated to the pursuit of pleasure. thumb|left|Their desires know no bounds compared to other monsters, they are eager to be intimate with the man they love. They have powerful magic, but nearly all of it is used for seducing men. Whenever they find a human man, they use charm spells, their gorgeous bodies, and various means to seduce him, and gain spirit energy through sex. Every aspect of the succubus is designed to enable her to bewilder men. Few, if any, would be able to elude the temptation, save for those men who possess truly remarkable willpower. After gaining spirit energy, if they fancy a man, they’ll bring him back to their residence in a Demon Realm. Also, they do attack human women as well. In that case, they pour demonic energy into their partners through sex, and change them into succubi like themselves. Humans who have just barely been changed into succubi are called Lesser-Succubi. Additionally, succubi can transform men as well. Through intercourse with a succubus, eventually a man will become full of demonic energy. Such a man will have heightened sexual desire, and produce a high volume of spirit energy to offer to the succubus. They end up becoming beings that are extremely lustful towards the succubi. Once this happens, they are no longer normal humans, but beings known as incubi whose very lives are fueled by the demonic energy gained through sex with the succubus. After becoming like this, one would be left with no choice other than to continue having intercourse with them for the rest of his days. Furthermore, the current Demon Lord who changed all of the monsters into having the form of a woman is a kind of succubus. In the era of the former Demon Lords, the succubi were merely a medium ranked race of demons, but thanks to the rise of the current Demon Lord, the rank for all the succubi has gone up greatly. When the current Demon Lord took over, the values of the monsters changed, and having sex with humans became the most important thing. So techniques for seducing and pleasing men, and the like, have mostly become more valued than raw fighting abilities. That is why the monsters acknowledge them as superior. Through the influence of the Demon Lord, the appearances of all the monsters have greatly changed. All of the wicked and war-like monsters have instead become lewd, and lustful. When the Beastmen come into heat, they seek human men. Many of the monsters have started to enjoy intercourse with humans for the sheer pleasure of it, even when it isn’t necessary for feeding or reproduction. All of these changes were fundamentally influenced by the nature of the succubi. At present, it would be fair to say that the succubi are representative of all monsters. Trivia *The Succubus currently has more subspecies than any other Monster. *This Monster was based on the Succubus, a female demon or supernatural entity from both Jewish and Christian doctrine that appears in dreams and takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. The male counterpart is the incubus. Religious traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death. *These are among the races known to have in rare cases overcome their human-killing instincts and fallen in love with humans in the age of the former mamono lords. (source: Kenkou’s Japanese Q and A). *Succubi have lifespans that range from several hundred to several thousand years depending on the individual. The Mamono Lord may have a potential lifespan exceeding 10,000 years. (source: Kenkou’s Japanese Q and A). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Succubus_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page succubus-japanese-1.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Succubus 5.JPG|5th Revision English Encyclopedia Page Succubus 4.jpg|4th Revision English Encyclopedia Page Succubus 3.JPG|3rd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Succubus 2.jpg|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Succubus 1.JPG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= sucubi.jpg|Other succubus version 30aee704129d002bded7ba6da6c51ac442b64582.jpeg Succubus badge.jpg succubus1.png|(1) No, aah....! Don't....! (2) Ufufu ♥ It's okay. It'll get good soon ♥ succubus3.png|I can't believe I can do such a wonderful thing.... ♥ I can't believe I'm able to do such a wonderful thing for you..... ♥ wilmarina1.png|Wilmarina from Fallen Brides |-|Fan Artwork= 096 mamokos.jpg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=437025 KC Sabatory inma.jpg|From fan game, Sabatoru!, by kamumura Fallen knight.jpg|Artwork by Will 19455118_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=19455118 Lam 2HnYqPx.png|Succubus Hotdog contest http://imgur.com/a/xL3SH 59735194_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59735194 Louisssss 5Rdo2D8.png N5gvLMX.png JotuFZk.png 3NvoZXF.png Q27JGE3.png vMiQ1ow.png 1481595242440.jpg CzzWp0HUQAAiMrI.jpg|Wonderland succubi by https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/809759127589175296 KC Cz3LGhjUUAAKE4W.png|By https://twitter.com/circle_exelga/status/810027398767013888 exelga C0cotTSUUAArkbT.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/812663218954866689 43649388_p0.jpg|Tricoromille succubi by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43649388 1484105939536.png _3_sarytta__the_adventurer_succubus_by_gabrilux-d9guy5b.png|By http://flareviper.deviantart.com/art/3-Sarytta-the-Adventurer-Succubus-572513375 flareviper tumblr_o5iowkxYWL1s6c88io1_1280.jpg|By http://devilishduck.tumblr.com/post/142679715870 devilishduck June4.jpg pIaxneb.png WLh1Qcr.png 61881169 p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61881169 succubus-ca.png O6i4Diw.jpg DudqAA_UYAQIHUJ.jpg succubus_by_valldor_dca1akw.png DZGJeSqWsAY-_rT.jpg 69939071_p2.jpg 69939071_p4.jpg 71621128_p0.jpg 71621128_p3.jpg 72906108_p3.jpg 1549511935902.png 73169169_p0.png starvedsucc.jpg D2UBAxGWsAEwvqg.jpg|Jester Succubus by AltairTheVega D287oTrWkAAUTf5.jpg|by Latenight Friday evening mge 23 by uradori dd4cspm.jpg 74589293_p0.png|by yeying1218 74721824_p10.jpg|by Latenight 74721824_p33.jpg|by Latenight D7rxrdJWwAAnr9H.jpg|by Latenight succubus bout to catch some toons.jpg D9RiTvWXYAAv-vV.png|by Soup Pls 75860059_p0.jpg|by Udetamago EAe6fAmUwAAXmtA.jpg|by panpaman2000 EBQYcXwW4AA0au4.jpg|by AltairLeVega EBlUodUWsAAABmj.jpg|by Latenight EBqZRiyWwAAE5vT.jpg|by Latenight ECGd2xfWkAEj9PK.png|by Latenight 77147619_p0.jpg|by SOGEGIN 77147619_p1.jpg 77068872_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku EGzwkh0WsAIjqCn.png|by Latenight EHIOLo-X0AAgXSn.jpg|by Latenight EHIONldWsAAZFNR.jpg|by Latenight EH2nYzsWwAAHiR8.jpg|by Latenight tYGOMzMo_o.png|by DaAxem 77690536_p0.jpg|by Jingai Shinkougata 1573612159202.jpg 20191127___mg_001_succubus_by_dustin_eaton_works_ddl7mto.png|by Dustin-Eaton-Works EKvnjTbWkAABv-R.jpg|by Latenight EKvsKWQXsAAfaQl.jpg|by Latenight EQdmtAQXkAU17m5.png|by Latenight EQdmu1BWoAAkmZm.png EQdmv9oWkAAvzag.png Book Information Extra Information Known Succubi= *Wilmarina The following Succubi are drawn by KC featured in Succubus Heroine Eroge, a work not related to MGE: *Asuna Yumemiya *Sakuya Aima *Riri Yomari *Kei Inui *Enishi Isami |-|Subspecies= *Lesser Succubus *Lilim *Alice *Alp *Amazoness *Dark Priest *Demon *Dwarf *Elf **Dark Elf *Fairy **Leanan Sidhe *Night Gaunts *Titania *Kejourou *Kunoichi *Vampire **Dhampir *Nereid *Banshee |-|Note and references= __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Type Category:Demon Realm Category:Lustful